egyxosfandomcom-20200222-history
The Door of Mummies
Synopsis On Earth, Anubi and Exaton meet in Egypt. Anubi presents Exaton with a scepter, which is revealed to be the Scepter of Duat, a powerful Egyxos weapon left on Earth years ago. Exaton soon sends Anubi off on another mission. He then activates the scepter, reawakening those long dead earthly Pharaoh's. At his school, Leo is called to the principals office. Only to discover that the principal is in fact Anubi in disguise. Instead of attacking him, Anubi uses some kind of Egyxos technology to seemingly stun Leo and quickly leaves. When Leo comes to in the nurses office, he has no memory of his friends. Kay, Bernie, Dale, Astrid and even Mr. McBlizzard are shocked and try to help him remember, to no avail. As they leave to figure out what to do, Leo accidentally activates the Bracelet of Rа. The amnesiac Leo now finds himself in the middle of a battle between Exaton's new mummy army, and the forces of the Golden Army. Confused and frightened, he accidentally activates the bracelet again, gaining his armor. Horus spots Leo on the battlefield and flies down to help. Though he rescues Leo, the amnesiac boy doesn't recognize him. Back in the city of Egyxos, Horus brings Leo to Kefer and Osiride. Osiride suspects that the same kind of technology used to erase the memories of Astrid and The Raccoons may be responsible for Leo's loss of memory. As this is going on, Exaton summons more mummies from Earth for his new army. Meanwhile, back in Egyxos Bes tries to help Leo regain his memories by reminding him of basketball. Though his efforts show little success, Osiride has another solution. A helmet device which can replay Leo's lost memories right before his eyes. This does help, though Leo is still rusty in the use of his Egyxos armor. Regardless Leo rushes to help Kefer and the others, as best he can. The battle ends with mixed results, with both sides retreating. After regrouping, Leo, Kefer and Horus ambush Exaton and his forces at the portal he created for his army from Earth to enter Egyxos. Exaton manages to trap Leo in an energy prison, but Leo manages to break free. After which he manages to steal the scepter of Duat from Exaton. Leo takes command of the mummy army and orders them to return home and go back to their eternal rest. As they do so, Leo destroys the scepter. Leo then returns home and shows his parents that he's fully recovered his memory. Featured characters Golden Army * Leo Walker * Kefer * Horus * Osiride * Bes Dark Army * Exaton * Anubi Others * Kay * Dale * Bernie * Astrid * Colin * Mr. McBlizzard * Mr. Walker * Mrs. Walker Quotes Trivia Real-world references * This episode is also titled "The Gate of the Mummies". * The events of "The Prisoner of the Desert" and "The Well of the Dark" are referenced. Category:Episodes